Gin and John's children
Gin and John's children-heirs of Ohu Belle, Mike, Tin Tin, John.Jr and Gin.Jr are the children of John and Gin. Their adopted siblings are Jin, Yukimura, Joe, and Wedelle. GOJ/GNY Belle and her siblings were born after the war against Sniper had ended, right along with Chako and her siblings. They are around six months old when Weed is born alongside Kyrina, daughter of Kajitora and Minazuki. GOJ:L Belle and her siblings are grown up when she hears that her niece Liara has been kidnapped along with her two mates, Kovu and Nakari. Unable to help, she stays behind while dealing with her overprotective father and the affections of Takashi. When Liara comes home, she is overjoyed like her siblings. Tin Tin and Mike are in love with the pups and spoil them rotten with love and attention. Belle has said that she or one of her brothers may become Leader of Ohu when Gin and John eventually pass on to the afterlife, because she and her five brothers are the biological children of the leading pair. It is unknown why Wedelle, Joe, Jin, James, Mora, Mozart or Matawaka are barred from becoming Leader. James was only allowed to be Leader because Gin was pregnant and he had to give up his title eventually as he felt it was too soon to become leader. GDW:AU(bart12345 version) Weed and his brothers were born shortly after the invasion of Ohu had begun, and were given to Maria, Esmeralda and Pheobus to bring them to safety, then giving them to Cross to nurse as they were newborns, along with Ken, George, and Miney. When they were weaned, they were then handed to Smith and his wife, Sakura. Along with James and his family, Weed and his two brothers were raised in secret until one day, some of Sniper's soldiers had come across their den. After Aki and Junpei dealt with them, Yuko had decided to move the pups to where Gin was born, in his hometown. Shortly after they had arrived, they met Genba, Hougen's brother. Two months before, Belle and her four brothers had been born in captivity to Gin and John. They would have been killed if Gin hadn't showed them a small hole that they could flee through. As his children fled, Sniper came up to him and did something to him he would never forget... Belle and her brothers soon made their way to the same place where Weed was. They were soon found and taken inside...and she met her older brothers for the first time not long after that. Soon after she got reunited with her parents, she learned that her mother Gin had been raped and was carrying Sniper's child-Axel. This angered Belle for some reason and she secretly began to think that her father had abandoned her mother when he needed him the most. Her brothers were understanding and soon came to understand what had happened, but Belle changed that day. She began to hate the child Gin was carrying and when her half-brother Axel was born, she suggested to her father that he should be killed, prompting Sakura to slap her in the face and gaining a lecture from John, saying that if she continued her bad behavior, she would be sent away. Belle stormed out of the house while they weren't watching her and she bumped into Ren, getting into a fight with him. She eventually broke down in front of the younger male and he 'comforted' her. When Ren's father Sniper showed up, he too, faked concern over Belle and she did the unthinkable...betray her family who loved her and left to join Sniper's army. The old Belle who had loved her family was dead, a new Belle rising in her soul. She was forever changed. Despite a mass search for her, Belle was never found and eventually everyone began to think she was dead when in fact, she was alive and well. Belle's new life in Sniper's army was hard, but she took out her anger on Ren's two sisters Redfang and Nancy. Grown up, she became Ren's mate through a Betrothal and bore him a daughter. When the Ohu army eventually came to Gajou, Belle and Sniper made a plan to fool her former family into thinking that Weed, Joe, and Yukimura were dead by the use of three coffins. When her plan failed, she and Sniper attacked... Copy (4) of ginga_line_art_27_by_lineart4you-d3juyrw.png|John and Gin,s pups:Belle,Mike,Tin Tin,John.jr and Gin.jr Copy of yamabuki_and_pups_lineart_2_by_linesbasestemplates-d3l00qd.png|Gin with the puppies john_x_gin_mpreg_by_digimonfrontier77-d4s9mcf.png|Gin and John expecting their pups Copy of ginga_line_art_32_by_lineart4you-d3juz7h.png|Gin nursing the pups Unknown copy 13.png|James and Smoke. James is the adopted son of Gin and John, biological son of Alice and Jim. John and gins pups with yukimura,joe,wedelle and Jin..jpg|John and Gin,s pups with Yukimura,Joe,Wedelle and Jin. Copy of pup1x.PNG|Mike(one of the middle of John and Gin,s litter.He's also protective of Tin Tin when Sniper's ghost attacked them in the castle ) Weed alternative.jpg|Weed(the baby of the litter.He was born in Tegan's castle) Copy of pup2.PNG|Tin Tin(the youngest of the pups.He gets scared almost easily) gin_jr__by_digimonfrontier77-d4eyfc6.png john_jr__by_digimonfrontier77-d4eyfa7.png james_and_gin____3_by_fingasimba-d53gyoh.png 3b8c6f278332dce9cb86d0b92d64307f-d5qmd63.jpg John and gin family.jpg|John and Gin with their children(art by yugiohfreakXD) Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Akita Inu Category:German shepherds Category:Mix breeds Category:GDW:AU characters Category:Childeren Of Ohu Soliders